


Hangover Cures

by SKitchune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also a very responsible and mature america, Completley domestic fluff, Deadly amounts of alcohol, Denmark gets fucked hard, Explicit mentions of dicks but no sex, Full Body Orgasm, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, gets fucked like no other, just putting it out there, just two hunky dorks being in love, mental and spiritual bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Matthias wakes up to a horrible hangover and nothing beats that but a nice spicy breakfast and his loving sunshine of a boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Matthias wakes up with a throbbing head and eyes that seemed to want to pop out of their sockets. As always, he promises himself to never drink alcohol ever again, not even a sip, but that was obviously a lie.

So he rubs on his eyes hard, the pressure a distraction from the rhythmic pounding and he tries to unknot the uncomfortable pain throbbing his temples. When he opens a bloodshot eye, he registers a bed that was a little too empty, a little too cold, a lot too sad. 

He grumbles but ultimately sits up, letting the world momentarily spin. He clutches his head and closes his eyes, letting himself adjust to the new orientation before knocking his head back and swallowing the dryness of his mouth, his threat, hell, his whole body must've been a prune…or jerky. He'd be down for some jerky right now.

But again, the pressing matter of the lack of man beside him. Before he calls out, however, he sees the tall glass of water by his bedside, complete with a lemon wedge and the obvious remnants of mostly melted ice. 

He grabs the sweaty glass and downs the water like he hasn't had water in ages. He doesn't think to recollect all the shit that happened the night before. He's probably not gonna want to remember any of it, ever. Besides whatever shit he did last night would probably not scare him enough to actually stop drinking. _Besides_ besides, he rarely gets this smashed. He was perfectly in control of himself 98% of the time, which then makes him wonder why he decided to make last night one of the rare 2%.

He praises to high heaven when he sees the equally cold, sweating pitcher of more water right next to his now empty glass and quickly fixes himself another glass, which he nurses in one hand as he trudges to the bathroom. 

Matthias groans as he settles in front of the sink. He drags a hand over his face and takes a long hard look in the mirror. 

Bloodshot eyes were rimmed by dark rings on the pale, near grey canvas of his face. The only color he could afford right now was the fast-growing stubble overtaking the lower half of his face and the ruddy freckles across his cheeks.

His mouth felt sticky and acrid even after drinking water, so he begrudgingly gets his toothbrush and squirts a whole lot of toothpaste on the bristles, hoping that the cheap minty taste would overpower anything else. 

When his mouth is filled with foam, he had the random thought of swallowing, because, hey, he loves to swallow, but of course he doesn't and he simply spits and gargles and repeats until the minty taste was fully washed out. 

The tartness in his mouth lessens but it barely helped with his nausea. He contemplates on taking a cold shower to wake him up, but his stomach pulls. He groans softly as he clutches his midsection, staggering to the toilet to take a dump.

*

Matthias feels considerably better but still groggy when he heads downstairs. He hears a song play from the speakers in the living room and a whistling that followed the melody of the song. The savory and spicy smells hits his nose next, as if luring him in seductively like in the cartoons. His gurgling stomach doesn't make it any harder.

So he goes through the doorway and sees the tall, handsome man who's busy making breakfast. His rich blonde hair looked absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight and that stubborn cowlick bouncing about just tickled Mat’s heart. His tan skin made him look so warm, so homy—which he absolutely was. 

Matthias sneaks up behind the love of his life and crushes him in a tight embrace. His calloused hands started roaming around the expansive musculature. Even with just a loose jersey, the blond’s muscular body couldn't hide. 

“Alfie, my head hurts…” Matthias whines, trying to act all cute. He gets a laugh, which makes him bury his nose on the familiar crook of his love’s neck and even wraps his legs around the other’s sturdy waist.

Alfred doesn't even flinch, reaching up to stroke Mat’s freckled cheek. “Wouldn't surprise me with how much you drank last night. The bartender had to kick us out because you nearly drank the whole watering hole dry.” 

Matthias sighs, melting into the touch. “Would be awesome if I did.” 

 

Alfred laughs. “And you'll be an even bigger mess than you are now.” 

“I am not a mess.” He almost screeches, which only makes Alfred laugh louder. Oh that sweet, sweet baritone was all music to his ears. 

“You tell yourself that.” Al pats his lover’s fluffy hair and starts scooping kimchi rice onto a big bowl and tops it with a springy, oval mass of cheesy eggs. He starts gathering plates of food on his arm like an expert waiter.

“Now hold on, spider monkey.” Alfred says in his funniest sexy voice while giving Mat a horrible wink and Matthias almost slaps him for the horribly corny reference but nonetheless he holds tight as the younger man walks to the table with platters of food.

Matthias hops off when they get to the table and helps Al set the food. He goes back to the counter to get the coffee and instantly pours himself one. He then pours one for Alfred, who thanks him with a kiss on the cheek.

They settle down and eat. Alfred gives Matthias bigger servings of everything, which really helps with the disgusting feeling the Dane had been struggling with since he woke up, like a godsend sponge that absorb all the poison in his guts.

They talk while Mat gorges himself with food. He nearly moans with every bite, at times too over-dramatically to be true, but it gets Al to laugh, so it's a win. They go through work and some events they have to attend, some basic chores and who gets what for the week, and of course, a ton of gossip, but then—

“Oh, I almost forgot to give you the money.” Alfred pulls out a rolled wad of cash and hands it to a dumbfounded Matthias. 

“Please tell me that's not stripping money.” His face pales, hoping that the memory fragments of him shedding clothes wasn't on stage with hundreds of people.

Alfred’s brows raise and his lips were pressed thin as he gestured wildly with his hands. “I mean…I wish it was, but no…” 

Matthias felt the weight on his chest dissipate. “Thank God. So where did I get the money?” 

“Money shots. That's what you get for finishing two rounds of tequila _aaaaand_ you got a bonus for actually finishing what's left in the bottle.” Alfred says with a lopsided smile. “That was a lot more impressive than finishing a keg of beer, if you ask me.” 

“And you let me?” Matthias asked, not really angry but a little worried that he exposed himself, if not Alfred, that they weren't exactly normal humans. “Al, what if someone saw?” 

“And it would be just a tall tale they tell at bars.” Alfred shrugs. When he still sees the worried expression on Mat’s face, he reaches a hand out and puts it over Mat’s. “I handled everything, it's okay. I'm just happy you had a good time.” 

Matthias smiles, turning his hand to squeeze Al’s tightly. “Alright.” He sighs, “so how much did I drink after?” 

“Well, a lot more beer, some vodka, whiskey, scotch, until you settled for free-flowing appletinis. You were so cute sipping from the silly straws. The kid behind the counter took a liking to you, that's for sure.” Alfred beams his bright smile. “With you and all that brotherly instincts, it's no wonder.” 

“Is that _all_ I did?” Matthias asks with trepidation. When Al presses his tongue around his cheeks and squints his eyes, Matthias had the answer he wasn't hoping for: _yes, there's a lot more._

“Some douchebag started picking on two gay guys for sipping on appletinis and you went ahead and then you stood up for them.” Alfred recounts, chin clasped between his fingers. 

“Was there a fight?” 

Alfred shakes his head. “No, never on my watch, babe. I was there to calm you both down. Then you started playing therapist and Carl started crying about his rough childhood and how he just broke up with a girl who always had appletinis whenever they went out to the bar and all that stuff. You know, the things that can only ever happen if you're drunk and-or high.” 

Matthias laughs a little as he chews. He swallows, “so…uh…” he clears his throat, “are there _other_ things I should now? Maybe to you specifically?” 

“A lot more, but if you're talking about sex…” Al trails off and picks up again with entreatment. “Well, you're always a bit of a slut, which I completely love, _by the way—_ " he quickly defends himself, “and you were coming on me pretty hard, but no, we didn't do anything but make out and dance a lot. Also, you kept bragging about my dick, so thanks for that.” 

That gets Matthias to smile. “Hey, you've got a great dick and I'd be stupid not to broadcast how lucky I am to get fucked good by you every single time.” He teases, savoring the blush that settles on Alfred’s cute smile. 

“Besides, I'm lucky to have the complete, All-American package. Sweet Southern Gent in the streets and a sexy, studly animal in the sheets.” He says with kisses up and down Al’s neck. 

“I love you.” Matthias adds as he makes his way to Al’s cheek. He draws closer, sliding himself to Al’s lap. His briefs felt a lot tighter as he ground their hips together. 

Really, nothing turns him on that domestic bliss. The food, the house, the man before him, simply enjoying the adoring and thankful kisses he was being showered with. 

“Love you too.” Alfred smiles before turning to kiss Mat square on the lips and they both melt into each other’s arms. 

It was a perfect Tuesday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited part 2 guys! Thanks!!

God, Alfred was in love. Not in his eons of existence would he have ever thought that he'd ever feel so deeply, so consummately for someone. Sure, he loves a lot of people—Mattie, Franny, Artie, Van, Kiks, and many more, but not like this. Not like he could melt into a warm gooey puddle and be like that forever. 

He drapes himself over Matthias, who was busy with the dishes. His arms easily wrap around the man’s trim waist and his chin rests snugly on the familiar crook of his love’s neck. He decides that the best way to commemorate this silly, boring day was to rub his prickly chin deeper. 

Matthias flinches. “Al!” He reprimands, shooting him a cute little pout. 

Alfred laughs and digs even deeper for the sake of his love’s torment. His arms squeeze tighter, ensuring no escape. Matthias squirms nonetheless, using his soapy hands in vain to pry his way out. 

“Come on! I just had a hangover!” Matthias pleads and that gets Alfred to stop. This time, he's treated with ticklish kisses up and down the scratched-red bloom on his neck. He should feel good because it does, but come on, he was washing dishes and it felt too good. He doesn't even realize he stopped until he feels lips on his knuckles.

“This finger looks so…empty…” Alfred begins, cradling the wet hand gently with his. “I think it needs a ring. It would look so good with some sterling silver, right?”

Matthias rolls his eyes. “I've gotten tattoos for you, now ain't that more permanent than a silly ring I can take off…” 

Alfred pouts. “Now why would you ever take it off?” 

“When I take a shower? When I'm cooking? Or like washing the dishes?” Matthias answers. “Or maybe when I wanna turn some heads down at the bar.” 

Alfred chuckles, “oh, gonna cheat on me, huh?” 

“I might…” Matthias teases. He was about to say something snarky when he feels a hard bulge press against his ass. “Looks like someone’s getting off at that?” 

“What? You cheating on me?” Alfred laughs as if in the hilarious audacity of it all. “Honey, if you cheat on me, it's because I'm letting you.” He mutters hoarsely, voice dripping with lust as his hands wander up Mat’s willing body. 

“I'm letting you walk around and shake your fat cock in front of people’s faces. I know how you get, you'd take them and show them how fucking good you work your giant tool.” Alfred nibbles around the shell of his ear. Matthias shivers as Alfred continues, “then I'll barge in and shove you down whatever fucking lay you've got yourself and then I'll fuck you, fuck you until you're the pretty little mess you are when you get all of my fat, ass-mashing dick in you.” 

Matthias grips on the sink tighter as calloused hands make their way past his pants. “And then I'll take you for a spin, wreck that virgin-tight little thing like I always do right in front of whatever fucker you've got then I'll shove that pretty little mouth of yours onto whatever stupid cock or pussy you've just wrecked and cream. Sound good?”

Matthias moans. “I’m gonna ride you so hard. I'll let my huge prick bounce and slap around. Fuck, I don't even need to touch it…I just cum from getting fucked hard…so hard, oh please…” he whines, biting his lips.

“Yeah, you're gonna beg, like really beg, ‘cuz you know you can cum just from that but I don't let you and you know why?” Alfred asks while he fucks his hard cock over the sweet, fat curve of Mat’s ass. 

“Fuck, because I'm a cockslut who knows better to use my cock when all I want is to get my ass rammed and creamed.” Matthias grinds back as he guides the hands exploring his body with his own. He's already making more sounds than necessary but Al likes noise and hearing that pleased smirk only made him more turned on.

Alfred laughs, melting all over again. “That's sick. You're sick. I love you…” he batted his lashes, flashing his lovesick eyes. His right hand moves to pull down the oppressive jogger covering his love’s posterior. He flutters a finger around the hungry cleft tucked in a soft nestle of hair. His other hand was working on the tits poking out of a fine carpet of fuzz.

It was an interesting contrast to say the least. He was squeezing along the muscles of broad pectorals and poking into a yielding sphincter. Matthias spreads his legs wider, letting Alfred slip a leg between his to rub a thigh under his crotch.

Matthias reaches to clutch the fluffy hair at the back of Al’s neck. He calls out as Alfred sucks and kisses his sensitive neck. Alfred’s lips wander down the man’s bulbous shoulder and to his bulging bicep. His fingers deftly move up to map the line where his arm muscles meet and slide against one another. Matthias sighs brokenly when fingers rake down his armpit and back to his nipple.

“I wanna ruin you right here, fuck you over the sink because you're fuckable anywhere, anyhow. You're gonna jizz yourself empty all over the fucking clean plates and I'm gonna make you lick them clean. You'd like that, won't you?” Alfred’s hot breath blooms around Mat’s ear. 

Matthias nods. “Then spray your cum in me and lock me up with a plug. Fuck me after every meal, because my ass needs to eat three times a day. Oh fuck, fill me up until I'm positively soaking and dripping.” He whimpers, “I need you.” 

“That's it…” Alfred smirks against his neck. His hand leaves the pierced nipple he had been rolling between his fingers to reach for one of the drawers. It doesn't take him long to feel the little bottle amongst the assortment of cutlery. 

Alfred lifts Mat’s shirt off, letting the man’s broadly muscular body exposed. He drizzles a copious amount down the man’s firm back, letting it gush over his fingers and his love’s asshole. Matthias moans from the cool contact but enough rubbing heats it up pretty quickly.

Matthias follows Al’s soft instructions to relax, to let go as two fingers invade him. His eyes flutter shut as the discomfort immediately bloomed to an all too familiar surge of pleasure. “Yeah…fuck me open! Come on, babe, show me what’s got tons of people jealous.” 

“Oh, honey, if you only knew they're jealous of me more than you…” Alfred chuckles, pressing and pulling in an agonizing rhythm. “…because I get to fuck the unfuckable Kingdom of Denmark.”

Matthias pants, “is it…really…t-that good of an ass?” He moans and his back arches when the fingers speed up.

“Oh, I would know. I've fucked the world over dozens of times. Man, if you could only fuck yourself and feel what I mean.” Alfred nibbles along his neck, “it’s tight and warm, and if hugs you like no other. The drag out feels like it doesn't want you to leave, like it just wants you to stay there, buried to the hilt.” 

“F-fuck…” Matthias sputters, “t-that's a great ass then.” He'd know, he's fucked around the world to know. 

“Yeah, but not as great as the man it's attached to.” Alfred smiles, “I mean, think about it. I'm just fingering you and you're already putting a damn show, moaning, whining like a bitch in heat. What next? You eat from my damned hand like a puppy but you still have a nasty bite, a dirty, whorish mouth. You own getting fucked, you don't try to hide how loud you are, how much you want it, you beg for it because fuck pride, you know what you want, you know what you need, you know what you love. Damn, I’d say that's fucking attractive.” 

Matthias hitched a leg up to get the fingers deeper. He moans in abandon as he throws his hips back to meet Alfred. “It's because I want you, Al. I want you so badly all the time and… _hgnnn_ …when you treat me like this, I… _haaa_ …can't stop giving myself and you always treat me like this and I'm never gonna get sick of it. _Ooooh_ …use my ass, fuck me with your godsend cock, it’s so perfect when it hits there. God, please, I love you, don't you fucking dare leave.” He doesn't even realize he was sniffling as the third finger pushes in without any difficulty.

Alfred finds Matthias loosening up even quicker than before. It's fucking amazing as Mat ducks his head and presses back. It was easy to snake in another, so easy to just push all fingers in and change angles, to get it nice, wet, and easy for him. 

“F-fuck.” Alfred curses, “turn around, lemme fuck your sweet mouth.” 

Disheveled and flushed all over, Matthias turns around. His eyes were dark with lust and his muscles glistening attractively in sweat. He takes Alfred’s lips desperately as he claws around his love’s clothes, trying to tear them away. When they part for a second, they were able to pull off his jersey.

He feels rather than sees Alfred’s musculature because they're too busy with each other’s mouths. They were big and powerful, could crush a rock, but he's never felt anything but safety and security. His hands work down the hard pecs to the erect nipples. Alfred’s gasp turns to a groan that tickles his cheek. His nails rake down his abs until he could reach and squeeze Al’s cock. 

“Am I the one that's got you so hard? This little, old land mass?” Matthias bites Al’s luscious lips when Alfred roughly grinds against him and holds his hips with a steely grip, “thinking of invading me?”

“If you keep talking like that, maybe I would.” Alfred’s hands seize him by his arms as the man ravaged his neck with kisses and bites. He then goes back to face Matthias and squints. “Are you…serious?” 

Matthias laughs, sinking to his knees, “God no. I'm just going old school with my dirty talk. That vintage enough for you?” He asks looking up at Alfred as he strokes the hard length through his briefs. 

“Hell, its medieval at this point.” Alfred chuckles, throwing his head back before looking back down as he cards his fingers through Mat’s fluffy hair to cradle the back of his head.

Matthias moans softly as he mouths around the outline of Alfred’s hardness. “Guess I'm just old-fashioned.” 

Al grips on the scruff of Mat’s neck. “Should be a smooth and buttery slide down your throat then.” 

Matthias snorts, “we agreed that I'm medieval. Try scratchy and worn out.” 

Alfred hums. “Great, my ultimate turn-on: references to centuries-old textiles.” He bears a smile as lustful hunger consumes Matthias’s pretty eyes as he continues urging the cock to full hardness with his mouth.

Matthias carefully pulls down the waistband of Al’s pants, letting the long, hard cock spring out, nearly slapping him in the face. With Alfred’s hand still guiding him, he generously opens his mouth as he directs the cock into his warm mouth.

Alfred moans and shivers as Mat worked in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and twisting his hand over the length he had yet to suck in. Mat’s eyes flutter close; his beautifully full lashes coming together. 

He pushes in deeper with each smooth glide. Matthias parts for him ever so surely as he guides him to take in more. 

Matthias hums around the cock as he reaches down to squeeze his pulsating dick. He loves giving head, sure it was by no means a glamorous sort of job, but the hot flesh spearing into him and the hushed sounds Alfred makes above him were egging him on. 

His brow flinches when a particular thrust had his nose deep in pubic hair. Alfred buried himself to the base as Mat adjusted himself, coughing one mouthful of spit. He looks up with tear-rimmed eyes and a running nose. He shudders when fingers gingerly scratched his nape. 

“So beautiful…so good…” Alfred drawls as Matthias moves his head slowly from side to side as if to go even deeper than he was now. He lets out a shaky sigh when the nose tickles the base of his crotch.

He thrusts shallowly and slowly, never letting the throats close for less than a second. Then he pulls out with a long drag before thrusting all the way back in with Matthias keening softly. He doesn't miss the little crinkle of a smile beside the man’s eyes.

Alfred curses beneath his breath and tosses his head back as he thrusts faster, fucking Matthias onto the cupboards beneath the island sink. Matthias clings to the back of his thighs as he easily accepted the hard mouth fucking. His hand gently cradle the back of Mat’s head to make sure he didn't hit the wood too hard.

Matthias was a whimpering mess when Al pulled out completely. His lust-dark eyes were focused on the wet, throbbing length just inches apart from his mouth. He mouths along the sides, and sucks on Al’s balls for all their worth. 

Alfred pulls his hair with a firm tug and Matthias whines with a big pout from his fucked-red lips. He sees the hunger in Mat’s beautiful blue eyes and the way he shakily drew in and out breath as his whole body trembled in need. 

He pulls the large man up and dives in for a hard, teeth-clashing, tongue-twisting kiss. Matthias holds onto his shoulders desperately, letting the fingers dig deep into muscles. His wet cock presses against his lover’s hard, throbbing need. 

“I wanted to see you drink my cum like the sweet pussy you are…” Alfred admits hoarsely as Matthias tries harder to seal those lips with his, “you know, something for your little hangover, but fuck babe, I wanna cream in your ass like it's gonna get you pregnant.” 

“God, fuck me like a dollar-store whore, already.” Matthias nearly snarls as he guides Alfred’s hand to the sopping-wet looseness of his velvety ass. “I swear if you don't take me for the cunt I am this fucking second, I will fuck you against the fridge and—”

Alfred turns hims around and nearly slams him over the island counter. He jams fingers inside Mat’s suckling mouth. He takes the lube bottle and drizzles a healthy serving along the sweet curve of Matthias's throbbing pucker. He fucks his cock over the soft cleft, coating what he could generously. 

Matthias mouths his words around the fingers fucking into him. He couldn't form much thought with what little he could think as Alfred treated him hard and good and perfectly. He reflexively tenses when the head pushes in. He cries out but lips immediately descended on the burning skin of his neck. 

“Take it easy, apple pie.” Alfred whispers as he stills his hips from pushing any further. Matthias whimpers at that stupid little pet name, because as corny as the shit is, he knows nobody gets called a sweet little snack but him. “You gotta let daddy in if you want a hard fuck, right?” 

Mat nods, panting loudly as the fingers pull out of him. Alfred holds Mat’s face close to his instead. Their faces were nearly mashed together. Matthias holds onto Al’s forearm as he begged for more of Al’s fat cock.

Alfred kisses him back for all he was worth, drowning in his little desperate sounds as he pushes in. Matthias relaxes considerably as his knees buckle and his back flop bonelessly over the smooth and hard surface. 

It only took one easy push for Al to bury himself to the hilt. Matthias moans loudly before shriveling to whimpers. Alfred moved his hips without pulling out, savoring the velvet heat around him. “Still got that perfect hold of me, huh?” 

Matthias tries hard to breathe, his mind in a deep funk of arousal to comprehend some of what’s being said. “Fuck me, please, I…Alfred, babe, I can't…” 

“Oh you can, lamb chop.” Al cuts him off with a smooth pull out. He groans when he pushes in easily, savoring the way the soft walls clench around him. He was rewarded with the way Matthias whines beneath, back muscles rippling wonderfully as he did so. “You can wait and you're gonna wait for me to give it to you…” 

Mat curses as he pushes his ass back. He licks his lips. “I am, so please, please, please wreck me. For the love of God, pound me like a fucking flesh light.” 

And again, seriously, who wouldn't want to tap such a wanton man? Take it from a man who's been fucking for centuries. It doesn't matter how tight the ass is if the guy isn't positively crying out for a good hard fucking every time you pull out. Who the fuck cares for some toy-tight hole? You can use anything for that, but the need...the hunger...that's all up to your partner and, boy, was Matthias one hungry bitch.

So Alfred grabs his hips and fucks as hard as he can give it, making sure to change angles constantly, getting things as loose as they can, as deep as they could let him before Matthias was maddeningly desperate for him to hit where he needed to.

Mat’s stomach was in knots, abs clenching as his cock sprayed pre. He made hiccuping sounds as nerves light up inside him, pleasing him all the same but never really giving him the flash fires that made him bawl over and scream in ecstasy.

“Please, damnit, hit it Al, babe, come on, I just…hgnnn….” He tries to demand, but it all sounds pathetic and whiny as he spurts another load of pre. “Sweetie, just…”

“Hush…” Alfred placates him with kisses down his neck and fingers toying with his nipple. “You'll get what you want, banana foster, just lemme get a kick out of this first.” He chuckles hotly against his flushed ear, “I'm gonna wreck you, remember? Make you feel small and open and ready for a little…invasion.” 

Matthias snorts, “t-taking things there, huh? You kinky, megalomaniac asshole.” He says with barely any heat but dripping in impatience. 

“Yes I am, cheesecake.” Alfred presses the smirk on the delicious crook of Mat’s yielding neck. His hand drifts from the man’s sensitive nipple to his leaking cock. Mat flinches but melts with the simple flick of his wrist around his straining erection.

“Imagine if things went through after World War 2. You'd be a state of mine and I could come and fuck you fifty ways till Sunday and I'll have you up against the wall on the 4th of July wearing skimpy Star-spangled lingerie and stockings. Fuck, I'd bring you along to meetings just so I could fuck that mouth of yours in front of everybody, but you'd like that, won't you?” 

“Bastard, you fucking know I do.” Matthias snaps, thrusting back into the thick cock spearing him and into the hand pleasing his hardened length. “I'd be bouncing on your cock when Lutz starts talking about his economic plans and I'd be spraying all over the table when…w-when—GUD ALFRED!” 

His back arches when his prostate gets a pounding of its life. His mouth hangs open in a loud moan as his legs shake and knock together from the rapturous force. 

“Go on…tell me how much of a dirty pup you are and I'll keep giving you what you want.” Alfred whispers, nibbling just underneath his jaw. “Tell me every dirty little thing you'd do for me.” 

“I'd…I'd spray all o-over the table while they start fighting over football. I'd let you eat out my sloppy, well-fucked ass in front of fucking Francis and beg you to fuck me again right in the middle of every stupid meeting until it they get so used to it, that they stop giving a shit.” He says in a rush as Alfred purposely misses the spot every time. 

“And what if they don't and they come for you when I'm not around? What if you're just taking a leak in your cock cage and…I don't know…someone gropes you? Tries to force you on your knees and take you?” Alfred casts a vivid picture in his head and by the way they both nearly growl, it wasn't a pleasant image at all.

“I'd beat the crap out of ‘em. Y’know me, I can kick a hundred asses without a scratch. I'd make them know that I'm yours and only yours. Who the fuck to they think they are, h-huh?” Matthias hiccups when Alfred gets closer, “and then I'd make you fuck me in front of them and cum all over their face, make them see that if I come…i-it's only for you.” 

Alfred buries himself in the crook of his neck and breathes shakily. “That's so hot.” He shifts his hips and easily brushes along the prostate. 

Matthias keens, trying to spread his ass further still. Alfred strokes his right cheek while his left gets peppered with kisses. A hand gently strokes his shoulder too. “Al…” it was more of a petulant whine than anything.

“I gotcha…” Alfred holds onto him. “Be as loud as you want,” he commands while thrusting harder. Mat’s eyes flutter shut as he hangs his head low between his shoulders and moans shamelessly loud.

Matthias feels the tug on the scruff of his neck that lifts his head up. Tears fogged the corner of his eyes as he tried to gasp for air in between desperate little sounds getting fucked out of him. His toes curl against the tiled floor as he rocks in ecstasy.

Alfred’s hands slide back to his hips then they move down to grab the front of his thighs, giving him he chance to pound harder and faster. He groans at the way the ass jiggles and shakes with each stroke of the hard, unforgiving rhythm that made Matthias scream his pleasure-oozing sounds like no other. 

“Playing you like a grand piano, huh? Damn, the way you sound’s always has me stiffer than steel. You'd give pornstars a run for their money if you keep that up.” He sighs loudly, trembling at the slight friction between them. “I wanna send all your little clips online, let’em see what a real cock-obsessed man looks like.” 

Matthias, for all it was worth, could barely pick up the words but thankfully got the gist of it as he nods dumbly at Alfred. His lips were pretty pink and drool slick and his eyes were hazy and dark in contrast to his bright red cheeks. 

Alfred kisses the shell of his ear and gives it a nice tug with his teeth. “Ride me.” He whispers roughly before pulling out. Mat nearly collapses on his knocking knees. He whines and whimpers at the lost and nearly sobs when the body presses against him leaves him entirely. 

He pushes himself up to his lead feet and cautiously waddles to Al, who pulled out a chair from the table to sit on. Al had his brawny arms behind his head and his thick thighs spread wide for his large erection. Mat drools at the sight as sweat racing down his built, tan torso. 

Alfred equally distracts himself with the view of muscular, sweaty planes quivering and tensing in need. He sees the kiss-shaped bruises down Mat’s strapping neck to the older ones around his pecs and nipples from the night before. Sure, they didn't really do it last night, but that didn't mean they didn't make out till they were simply too exhausted to do anything else.

Mat sits himself on Al’s lap. He braces his hands on Alfred’s sturdy knees and exposes all his sexy pieces for his lover’s total enjoyment. Al pulls him close and let’s his hands go deftly down the rippling sides, finding purchase on his bruised hips. 

“You look so fucked and ruined right now…you're gorgeous.” Alfred says with a gruff exhale. His right hand moves to pump the large, abandoned length of Mat’s endowed cock. He catches his lover’s chin. He admires the way his proud features surrender to give way to the clear want his being ached. 

His big blue eyes flutter close as Al jerked his cock. He guides Alfred’s hand with his own from his lips to his bruised chest. His lover instantly thumbs around his sensitive nipple. His other hand cups around Al’s hold of his own cock and starts a tighter, more angled stroke.

Alfred shudders. He loved it, insanely loved it when the man just took charge. Not in barking orders, faking some sort of domineering persona to mask some misplaced shame, but in showing him how he liked it, where he liked it. 

“God, I love you…” it comes out hoarsely from Mat’s blushing lips, all the while he was grinding his sexy body shamelessly. And then his eyes open and it freezes Alfred to his chair. 

His heart pounds wildly as love poured out to every fiber of his being. “I love you too.” 

Matthias cradles the back of Al’s neck and smiles. “Good, so better leave my ass in shambles or I'm going to our room and fuck myself on my foot-long vibrating dildo all day.”

Alfred nods. Mat was just as much an exciting, exhilarating tempest as he was a sturdy, secure home for him…and Al’s always been a little bit of a storm chaser. 

“Take me out for a ride then, pumpkin pie.” He swallows as Matthias spreads his legs wide and sinks his ass back onto the spearing length. 

Mat knocks his head back and moans lewdly as he takes in inch by inch with grace and desperation. Alfred thrusts gently into him, making it easier to squat down on the hard, throbbing length to the base. 

Alfred groans, feeling the little swollen cleft against his cock. He hushes his lover with soft kisses as he hears the smallest little whimpers leaving his lips. He snaps his hips experimentally and gets the reaction he wanted with Matthias arching his back and biting his lips to poorly hold back the loud moan lurching from him.

“I'm gonna give it you harder than you can take it.” He says, all the while making Mat bounce like he weighed nothing. A particularly good thrust had Matthias crushing Al’s face to his pecs and he swears he could die that moment and be happy for eternity. 

A choked moan shudders down his body. His toes curl as he trembled. “Al, babe, please k-keep it there… _Ja_ , right there.” His voice was breathy and pitchy but it turned Alfred on like nothing else as he concentrated on keeping his hips where they were.

Matthias clenches around him as he releases shots of pre from his throbbing dick. Al doesn't miss a beat and slowly waxes the fluid over the painfully hard erection. “That's good, honeysuckle. Just like that. Feels good doesn't it?”

Just as Alfred asks, Matthias was pumping out another round of pre with a soft, fragile keen as his answer. Oh, his gummy bear was definitely enjoying himself. Just the same, he enjoys the way such a big man wanted to curls up and cover himself as Mat’s body reflexively tried to tuck himself in. But another hard thrust fixes that up and his lover all up snaps loose with his mouth speaking in incoherent fragments. 

The labored breathing above him marked the last leg of the journey. Alfred digs his fingers into the sturdy purchase of Mat’s hips and fucks him unrelentingly. He was groaning and breathing shakily as his own orgasm builds exponentially. 

The onslaught of smooth, deep strokes to the prostate had pushed Matthias to near sobs. He digs his nails in Alfred’s meaty shoulders and looks down at the same love-stricken, pleasure-lost face below him as they race towards release. 

They lock eyes, barely flinching or blinking as they cross the endless seas of their souls. Their souls nearly touch, nearly come together as the heat coils low in their bellies. The world vanishes all but for clear blue waters and bright skies.

Matthias trashes about in the form hold of his lover. He feels an unprecedented warmth and tightness around his cock, something he melts into just as Alfred tries to keep himself from drowning from the sudden pleasure jostling against his prostate. 

They lock lips, teeth clashing and tongues wrestling as they surrender to the sudden ambush of ecstasy. Alfred thrusts powerfully and buries himself deep as he releases his thick, copious seed while Matthias sinks down as far as he can as he squirts his own in generous white streams between their hard bodies. 

Where one’s sounds end and the other begin was lost to them as they hungrily devoured each other’s lips. Matthias continued to rake at Alfred’s wet crown as he ground, twisted, rolled his hips. Alfred nearly chokes at the feeling, tensing his back and digging his nails on the pre-made crescents blooming dark on Mat’s hips. 

They both shook when they parted their lips yet their bodies still yearning and greedy for each other. Matthias whines as he clenches on the softening member. Alfred opens his eyes and sees the messy, well-fucked beauty before him with his hair a mess and falling over his gorgeous face with a sexy little sweep and then he sees the thick lines of cum racing down his sweaty neck, gathering between their legs like a puddle. 

“Good?” Alfred asks, smugly grinning to the side. He tilts his head and sees the laugh bubbling on Matthias’s lips. 

Mat flips his hair back and smiles back. “I guess that's as good as it's gonna get, huh?” 

“You wound me so.” Alfred pulls out smoothly, making his lover hold him tighter with a surprised yelp. A gush of cum drips out of him, wetting their bodies further. Matthias pants, whining to the sudden shudder of pleasure striking him. 

“…y-yeah…” Matthias murmurs, not the least bit concerned on making a quip. He bites his lips and closes his eyes, concentrating to keep his composure. He sighs, eyes opening when he pouts back at Al.

“Deserve that.” Alfred titters, kissing Mat’s cheek and going down his neck. “Sexy little minx.” 

Matthias moans, “seriously, aren't you done yet?” He tries to sound annoyed but he's too pleased, “we just came in buckets and we even linked a while back.”

That was true, they've always had great orgasms but linking like that didn't happen often. It's only happened a handful of times, although it seemed that they all had a rather peculiar commonality: happens near the kitchen. It must be that hearth of the home sort of thing. 

“Never.” Alfred presses the words on Mat’s skin before tickling the man’s sensitive sides. Matthias nearly squeaks from the sudden attack. He squirms, cursing as he tries to pry himself out and, as always, it was no use, partly because he didn't want to ever let those hands leave him ever.

Likewise, Alfred didn't want that little bit of sunshine shining down on him to ever leave his humble existence. 

It truly was a perfect Tuesday Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT. KUDOS. SUGGEST. I'm all ears and on all fours for you guys ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter on sex but it's a good Teens and Up piece already so I have my apprehensions!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and do leave a kudos, a comment, or whatever! I would gladly appreciate prompts and whatnot.


End file.
